What do we do now
by tigereyes320
Summary: Completely AU future fic This fic starts the week before Christmas 2007. This is just me playing with the characters. When the unexpected happens, how do Logan and Veronica deal with it and the reactions of their family and friends. Some of this will be i
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: What do we do now 1?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**: 3576  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: Completely AU. This is just me playing with the characters. When the unexpected happens, how do Logan and Veronica deal with it and the reactions of their family and friends. Some of this will be in flash back form.

**Spoilers**: Everything that we know of so far for Season 3  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe.

"Ms. Mars?"

"Yes?"

"If you'll come with me, the doctor will discuss the results of your tests with you."

Veronica got up slowly out of her chair, and grabbed her messenger bag; lately if she got up out of a chair to fast she got dizzy. Yesterday Logan and her father had ganged up on her demanding she go to the doctor.

She and Logan had decided that they needed a break. So after Labor Day they stopped seeing each other. Since they had both been miserable, by the beginning of November they were back together and stronger than ever.

Veronica sat down in front of the doctor's desk.

Dr. James came rushing in, "Sorry Veronica, I had to take a call. Are you ready to hear your results?"

"I don't know."

"Before I tell you them, I wanted to ask you something. Let me reassure you this is not a question I normally ask; but you have a unique situation." The doctor said as she folded her hands in front of her.

"Okay, ask away."

"You told me you'd been treated for Chlamydia a year and a half ago; but that you actually had been given the disease two and a half years before that."

"Yes that's correct. I was accidentally given GHB at a party, when I was unconscious I was raped, then I came to long enough to have sex with my ex. We were both drugged so I'm entirely sure how consensual the whole thing was but there it is."

"Did the doctor ever examine you to find out if you had permanent damage from the STD?"

"No he didn't, but when I went to New York over a year ago, I went to a clinic, they told me that my odds of having a child naturally were pretty low."

"Did you talked to anybody about this? Or get a second opinion?"

"No, who wants to learn at eighteen that they are basically sterile? I never really wanted marriage or a family. I figured when I got out of college I would have more tests done and make my decisions then. Why?"

"Veronica are you involved with someone now, sexually?"

"Yes, my boyfriend and I are always, um-having regular sex, but we use birth control. Why all the questions?"

"Veronica you're pregnant."

"What? But that's impossible."

"They may have told you the odds were low, but it looks like you beat them. There is also something we need to do as soon as possible."

"What do we need to do?"

"Veronica, women who have damage due an STD are at a much higher risk of having a ectopic or tubal pregnancy. These pregnancies aren't viable. If this pregnancy is ectopic we'd have to terminate it."

"How far along am I?"

"Based on the information you gave me, you conceived on Halloween. That makes you nine weeks. Since you haven't had any abdominal pain there's a good chance the baby is fine and if you chose to, you can deliver a healthy baby. I'd like to have you come in tomorrow for a sonogram, so we can make sure. If you'd like to include the baby's father you can."

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to him."

"Can you come in tomorrow around ten?"

"Ten is fine."

"Okay we'll see you then. Stop by the receptionist and she can give you the instructions for the sonogram, and we'll see you tomorrow at ten."

"Okay, see you then." Veronica slowly rose to her feet. She barely remembered getting the instructions and making her way into her car. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Sugarpuss?"

"Are you at the suite?"

"Yeah."

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah."

"I need to come over and talk to you right now."

"Veronica are you okay?"

"I don't know. Is it okay if I come over?"

"Veronica, I keep telling you, you don't have to ask to come over. That key means you can come here any time."

"I'll be there in about ten minutes."

Veronica shook her head, and after starting the car drove to Logan's as fast as she could.

Fifteen minutes later she was sliding her key card into the lock. She opened the door to find Logan standing there, waiting for her. She dropped her bag to the floor and just walked into his arms.

Logan just held on tight, "You're scaring me a bit here Sugarpuss."

Veronica didn't look up she just stepped away took Logan's hand and led him to the couch.

"Veronica what did the doctor say? Are you okay?"

"She said I'm pregnant."

Logan sat back, a bit stunned. "Wow."

"Yeah I'm feeling that too."

"How far along are you?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I went to New York with my Dad I went to a clinic, they told me that because my chlamydia went untreated for so long, that the odds of me conceiving a child naturally were very small. That's why I told you we'd be fine with just condom's."

"I thought you'd just gone on the pill. Veronica why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought they were wrong and we hadn't even had sex yet. I didn't know how to tell you or my father that I probably wouldn't be able to have children. Who wants to face that at eighteen? The longer we were together just made it harder. I didn't know how you felt about children. This last time when we got back together, it seemed different like we were both in it for the long haul. I was going to get more tests done this summer, and let you know where we stood."

"Veronica I understand. Is that all?"

"No. Do you remember the Halloween party at the Pi Sig's?"

"I remember that party very well."

"I was there that night. I saw you and for once I didn't think about what I was doing."

"Veronica I know."

"Let me finish saying this. I decided that I wanted one more night with you. So I came on to you, and I'm the girl you brought here that night."

"Veronica I already know this."

"I left before you woke-up and you what?"

"I've always known it was you I brought back here that night."

"How did you know?"

"Veronica I'll admit I've had more sexual partners than you, but I haven't had so many that I wouldn't recognize it was you in my arms that night. Do you remember when you came up to me and started kissing me?"

"Yes."

"When did I invite you back here?"

"After you started kissing my neck?"

"That's right. You're the only woman I've been with in the last year and a half. When you kissed me I immediately went for that sweet spot on your neck, the one that if I hit just right you fall apart in my arms. Plus P.I. Mars you wore the same perfume, and used the same shampoo."

"Why didn't you say anything when you called me the next day?"

"I figured you tell me if you ever wanted to know. You never asked me if there was someone else while we were apart so I didn't lie. I part of me realized that you might be embarrassed. In our relationship you've never been that aggressive, I thought it might have scared you, he way we responded to each other."

"You know me really well. I thought if you knew you might think I-"

"Veronica, remember our agreement, what happens between us stays between us; no judgments. Is that when it happened?"

"Yeah she said I got pregnant on Halloween. There might be a problem though."

"Is something wrong with you or the baby?"

"Because of the chlamydia, the pregnancy could be ectopic."

"What does that mean?"

"Ectopic means the baby is trying to grow in my fallopian tube instead of the uterus. If it's ectopic, they have to terminate the pregnancy, otherwise I could be in danger."

"When will you find out?"

"They want me to come in tomorrow for a sonogram."

"Can I be there?"

"Logan you haven't even asked me-"

"What if it's mine? I know it's mine. Will it make you feel better if I ask you?"

"I know it's stupid but yes."

"Veronica is the baby mine? Has there been anyone else?"

"Yes it's yours, and no there hasn't been. There almost was but I just couldn't do it."

"Okay now that that's settled, what do you want to do? If the pregnancy isn't ectopic, do you want to have the baby or do you want to terminate the pregnancy?"

"I don't know. I'm scared that if I say I want the baby, tomorrow when we go in I'll find out I have to terminate it. I'm sorry I know this wasn't what you planned."

"How about we get through today and we talk more about the baby tomorrow, when we know if it's our decision, or if the decision's already been made."

"You want me to have the baby don't you? Please tell me the truth."

"I know it's stupid and probably selfish, but yeah I want the baby. But, not at the expense of you. If it comes down to having you or having babies, you win hands down. I also know it's your body and your decision."

"I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want your opinion."

"Okay, so we're going to pretend that it's tomorrow and everything is fine with the baby."

"I want it."

"What?"

"I want the baby; if everything is okay tomorrow I want to have the baby. This kid has three guardian angels looking over him or her."

"Three? There's Lilly."

"Then there's your mom, and Meg. I know she's be looking out for this baby since I helped get hers away from her parents."

"Looks like all we have to worry about than is how to keep your father from killing me, when he finds out I knocked you up."

"His biggest worry will be me finishing college on time."

"My biggest worry will be how to keep him from making this my only child. Would he feel better about this if we were married?"

"I don't think so. I'm not ready to be married Logan, we're going to be going through quite a bit over the next several months. I say we get through having this baby first, and than maybe we can talk about marriage."

"Well I'm not raising this baby in a hotel. I think I should look into getting a house. Veronica, I want to be there for everything. I want you to move in with me."

"What?"

"How else are we going to share custody? Moving the baby between wherever I live and your apartment doesn't make any sense. If we're living together if I'm not there you will be and vice versa. I just want you to think about it."

"We're also going to have to make adjustment in our schedules for the fall. I don't want a stranger looking after our kid."

"Nannies are nice and all but I don't want that either. One more thing and this is probably going to hurt your pride."

"Yes?"

"You have a partial scholarship to Hearst right?"

"The work/study program takes care of the rest."

"Let me pay for college, the part that your scholarship doesn't cover. This way after the baby is born you won't have to spend so much time away from her."

"Her? You think it's a girl?"

"I'd kinda like a little girl. My own little blonde pixie, with your hair, and your stubbornness, your ambition, wouldn't be a bad thing."

"With your eyes; brown eyed blondes are much more interesting. It could be a boy, in which case I hope he looks more like you."

"Are we getting too far ahead of ourselves?"

"Probably, after we go by the doctor tomorrow, we have to go by my Dad's office. He needs to know what's going on. Actually we should probably tell him now."

"What? Why?"

"Because otherwise he won't let me stay here tonight."

"Your father is going to kill me and then my baby will grow up without me. While you call him, I'm going in the other room and call my lawyer and get my affairs in order."

Veronica watched him go into his bedroom.

She went to the phone and called her Dad's office.

"Hi Honey."

"Dad how did you know it was me. It could have been Logan calling you."

"If Logan was going to call me he'd use his cell phone. How did th doctor's appointment go?"

"Okay."

"So nothing's wrong?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean Veronica?"

"I need you to come over to Logan's, we need to tell you something."

"What's wrong Veronica?"

"I don't want to tell you over the phone, and you're not to blame Logan for this Dad."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"Well-"

"Veronica!"

"Yes, I'm pregnant. Daddy, please don't freak out, or get mad or worse get disappointed. Would you please come over so we can talk to you?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"You'll leave your gun in the car?"

"I'll leave my gun in the car."

Keith took a deep breath before he knocked on the door to the suite.

Logan opened it and when he saw Keith; he realized he was on some very shaky ground. "Before you kill me, could you hear us out please?"

Keith gave a short nod.

Logan opened the door wider and gestured him inside. Keith saw Veronica sitting on the sofa clutching a pillow to her chest. Logan went and sat beside her.

Keith saw that their hands found each other and intertwined. He walked toward them and sat on the other end of the sofa. "Well let's have it."

Veronica eased forward, "Do you remember our talk in New York, when I told you about the rape and how Lamb didn't even report it."

Keith nodded, "Yes, I remember."

"What I didn't tell you was that because I didn't get the chlamydia diagnosed immediately, there was some damage."

"What kind of damage?" Keith hoped to god she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying.

"The kind of damage that would keep me from ever conceiving a child naturally. The clinic basically told me my chances of ever getting pregnant without scientific help was slim to none. When I came back home I told Logan it was safe for us to just use condom's as birth control. He thought I was on the pill, until today I never told him the truth. We got back together Halloween night at a party. We created this baby that night. We always used protection Dad."

"So this baby technically shouldn't exist."

"Correct, but there is something more. We might not have a choice about the pregnancy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Because of the damage, the pregnancy could be ectopic."

"If it's ectopic you'll have to terminate it."

"Yes, Logan and I are going to the doctor tomorrow to find out for sure. The doctor thinks the baby is okay as I haven't had any kind of pulling sensation or pain."

"You're how far along?"

"Almost ten weeks. Daddy if I don't have to terminate, we don't want to."

"You two want this baby."

"We know it'll be hard Mr. Mars, but we figure we'll juggle classes as much as we can. If I have to, I'll go to part time until Veronica is finished. I promise you she'll graduate on time."

"How mad are you Dad?"

"My baby is having a baby. I didn't expect this to happen for several years. You two did your best to be responsible, I can't ask for more than that. I'm upset but I'm not furious. I know you Logan what plans have you made."

"We want to raise this baby together, so I thought I should get a house and we can move in together. Listen to my reasons behind this idea. We aren't ready to be married; we'll be going through enough trying to raise our child. If we live apart but are still going out together; the baby is going to always be moving around. First to my place and then your apartment, what the baby will need is consistency. It'll also be easier to juggle our schedules if we live in one place together."

"So I don't have to worry about you taking responsibility for this baby, Logan?"

"Dad, he never even asked."

"I know Veronica, Mr. Mars. This child is mine. Since we aren't married and I do have money, we're going to have a paternity test done for Veronica and the baby's protection. My lawyer is already putting a trust in effect, that if anything happens to me the money will go into the trust for the baby. Veronica would get a monthly stipend for living expenses. When we move in together the house will be in both our names. I'm making sure they are taken care of."

"Paternity test?"

"So that Trina can't come in and take everything away from Veronica. As the mother of my child Veronica would hold on to the money. I want to make sure they are protected."

Keith nodded his head; it was more than what he had expected. "I don't want either of you quitting school. Your mother would want you to finish on time too, Logan. We'll figure this out the three of us. Maybe Wallace and Mac can help us out in a pinch. After the appointment tomorrow we'll finalize the plans. If I'm doing my math correctly you won't have the baby until the summer, which means we don't have to worry about anyone missing finals."

"You're awfully calm about this Dad. Are you going to explode later?"

"I might, it isn't what I wanted for you Veronica, to have a child this young. It's not easy being a parent when you're prepared and you're both so young. I just want you to know I'm here for you both. Veronica I really don't want you trying to do a work/study with the baby. We'll have to see if maybe we can get a few grant or if all else fails, I'll borrow against my life insurance policy."

"You don't need to do that Mr. Mars."

"It's Keith Logan; the father of my grandchild is allowed to call me Keith."

"Keith, I already talked to Veronica about this. Since her grades got her a partial scholarship all four years, I want to pay the remainder of her tuition that isn't covered. This way she still has time to study, can spend time with the baby and she won't be running on fumes."

"You agreed to this Veronica?"

"Work/study isn't that bad, but taking care of an infant and trying to work the hours I need to, and juggle in Logan's schedule. I think he's right. We want to raise this kid. So, if we can schedule it that one of us has classes in the morning and the other has classes in the afternoon or at night. We should be able to have a good balance."

"What about your cases?"

"What cases?" 

"Veronica?"

"We haven't discussed cases yet. I'll try and keep them to a minimum until after the baby is born and I'll delegate as much as possible."

Logan and Keith exchanged a look, "I think the best promise we're going to get from her, Keith. If she promised to give it up entirely I wouldn't believe her."

"You're right. I'm assuming you want to stay here tonight Veronica?"

"Yes I would."

"You'll call me when you're through with the appointment?"

"Yeah."

Keith leaned over and kissed Veronica's forehead. "Don't worry kiddo, that kid is part Mars, we know how to fight. Call me as soon as you know either way."

"I promise we will." Logan said.

"I'll see myself out."

"I'll walk with you." Logan said.

Logan walked with Keith out of suite and they waited at the elevator together. "Keith I want you to know something."

"What's that Logan?"

"I'm in this for the long haul with Veronica and the baby. If for any reason Veronica and I don't work out. I want you to know I would never try to take the baby away from her. I'd want joint custody and I would make sure both of them are taken care of financially. Between you and me I'll sign any paper you want drawn up to that effect."

"You'd marry her right now wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely, but Veronica's right. I don't want her to marry me because of the baby. If we get married, it'll be because we both want it and are ready for it."

"Believe it or not, I'm glad to hear you say that. Call me no matter what happens tomorrow."

"You got it. I better get back before she sends out the attack dogs. She doesn't like us bonding.

Logan walked back into the suite to find Veronica spread out on the sofa absently rubbing her hand over her lower abdomen.

He walked over to the sofa and gently picked up her head and shoulders scooted in so she could lie on his lap. Logan placed his hand over her lower belly and just let it sit there. Veronica placed her hands over his and they just sat there in the stillness of the suite


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: What do we do now 2/?  
****Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:2917  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: Completely AU. This is just me playing with the characters. When the unexpected happens, how do Logan and Veronica deal with it and the reactions of their family and friends. Some of this will be in flash back form.**Spoilers**: Everything that we know of so far for Season 3  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. 

"Ms. Mars we're ready for you."

Logan stood up first and held out his hand to her. Veronica took it in a tight grip as they walked down the corridor together.

They followed the nurse into the room. "Veronica you can get on the table."

Veronica slowly got on the table; her very full bladder was killing her.

"Good Morning Veronica. How are you feeling?" Dr. James asked as she came in the room.

"Like I really have to pee so bad I'm about to do the potty dance."

Logan disguised the laugh he couldn't control into a cough. Veronica gave him an evil glare.

"I'm assuming you're the baby's father? I'm Dr. Jessica James."

Logan took the proffered hand and shook it, "Logan Echolls."

"Nice to meet you. Any questions before we start?"

Veronica and Logan exchanged a glance.

Logan spoke up, "I have one, if the pregnancy is ectopic, how soon do we have to terminate the pregnancy?"

"If the pregnancy is ectopic, we'd need to get Veronica to the hospital immediately, and start the process. If we didn't and the ectopic pregnancy burst her fallopian tube, Veronica could bleed to death."

"Okay."

"Why don't we get this party started then?" Dr. James said as she brought over the ultrasound machine to Veronica. "Veronica why don't you lower your pants, so we can apply the gel. I'm warning you now, the gel will be cold."

A few minutes later Veronica was holding Logan's hand in a death grip as the doctor moved the wand over her abdomen.

"There it is."

Logan looked at the machine's screen and saw something maybe the size of a peanut. "That's the baby? It looks like a blob of silly putty."

Dr. James had to laugh at that description. "I've never heard that particular description used before."

Veronica finally spoke up, "So what's the verdict?"

The doctor moved the wand again, "Do you see this here and here?"

"Yes."

"Those are your fallopian tubes, and here is the baby." Dr James as she moved the wand one more time.

Logan is the one who actually asked. "You're saying the baby is where it needs to be?"

"Yes I am."

Veronica could stop the tears from running down her face in relief. Logan stepped closer to her and kissed the top of her head.

"I take it that means you've come to a decision about the pregnancy?"

"Yes," said Veronica still holding Logan's hand. "We're having the baby."

"Well then we need to get you on a prenatal program at once. Prenatal vitamins, no alcohol and no caffeine. I also want you to come in fro the next month every two weeks. Logan you might want to be at the next appointment, as Veronica will be twelve weeks; you two can hear the heartbeat. There are also a few more tests we should run. Otherwise you two can call me with any questions or concerns. Veronica see reception on your way out to make the appointments."

"Dr. James, when will we be able to find out the baby's sex?"

"Usually around 20 weeks we can find out. Do you two want to find out what the baby is?"

Veronica and Logan looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah we do." Logan said. "It'll make it easier when we're fighting over names and how to decorate the nursery."

"Okay I'll put a note in your file. By the way Veronica your approximate due date is July 23rd ; remember to call me if you have any questions."

"We will," said Veronica as she struggled off of the table.

"So now we call your Dad."

"No, first I find a bathroom so I can pee, then we make the appointments, then we go by Dad's and tell him the good news."

"You got it Mommy."

Veronica stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm going to be a mommy."

"You are going to be a great Mom."

"I guess we should tell our friends unless you want to wait."

"Let's not tell everyone, but the gang should probably know."

"Logan I really have to pee."

"Come on I saw a bathroom in the hallway."

"Dad!" Veronica called out as she and Logan came into the office.

"In here honey."

Veronica and Logan followed the sound of his voice and saw him sitting in his office, with Cliff and Weevil in attendance.

"Hey guys."

Weevil nodded to the both of them, and Cliff gave them both a smile.

"My daughter and I need to talk for a minute."

"Dad we don't care if Cliff and Weevil know."

"Know what V?" Weevil asked.

"We're pregnant, and the doctor said everything with the baby looks great." Logan said as Veronica went over by her dad.

Keith stood up and hugged Veronica, "I told you, that little mars in there knows how to beat the odds."

"Hey I had something to do with this to." Logan said half-heartedly.

"Yeah, but hopefully God will overlook that, and give the baby V's looks." Weevil said jokingly. "Was there any concerns?"

"The doctor thought there might be some complications, but we're all clear." Veronica said as Cliff stood up to give her a gentle hug. Cliff gave Logan a handshake as well.

"Well Keith looks like you founded yourself a dynasty."

Keith smiled at Logan and Veronica, they had a hard road ahead of them, but they were at least being sensible about most of it. "So what do you two have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Actually I was going to call the real estate broker my family used, to start looking at some houses.. I figured since right now we don't have school, it'd be the best time to try and find a place, get security installed and get us both moved in before classes start in mid-January."

"You're going to move in together?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah," answered Veronica. "This way Logan gets to be there for everything, and it'll make it easier when we have the baby."

"So when you gonna be popping out this junior 09er?" Weevil asked.

"The baby is due July 23rd. We're going to find out the baby's sex if we can."

"Hoping for a boy Richie Rich?"

"Actually, Weevs I think it's a girl. We'll be happy if it's healthy boy or girl, but we kind of want a girl."

"Yep I can't wait to be twisted around the finger of yet another female Mars." Logan said with a grin.

"This baby is a Mars Echolls combination, you'll be contributing to the gene pool as much as I will. Anyways Dad just wanted to let you know where we'd be."

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"No. I'll be at Logan's."

"Fine check in so I know you're safe."

"You got it. Bye Cliffie, Weevil be sure you keep my Dad from getting into to much trouble." Veronica said as she and Logan left.

"So Sheriff you really ready to be a grandpa?"

"No, but it looks like I'm going to be one."

"I know it isn't my place to ask, but is Logan going to step up."

"Oh yeah, I'm expecting to see a sky written message any day now. He offered to go to school part time so Veronica could finish on time. He's insisting on taking full responsibility for the baby and Veronica; including paying whatever her scholarship doesn't cover for the next two years. He doesn't want her trying to do work/study, classes and raising the baby. He even offered to sign anything I wanted drawn up that the baby was his and he would be financially responsible for it."

"Good to know the rich boy is going to take care of V, and the mini-V."

"He's going to more than take care of her."

"What do you mean Keith?" Cliff asked.

"Let's just say that as soon as they have graduated, I wouldn't be surprised to hear about a wedding announcement. I am never going to be rid of Logan Echolls."

"Well Sheriff at least it'll be an interesting ride."

"So how do you like it Mr. Echolls?"

"It's very nice Susan. Do you mind letting Veronica and I talk it over?"

"No not at all. I'll go and make a few phone calls in the other room."

"Thanks." Logan said as he watched her leave the room.

Logan came over and stood behind Veronica. He put his hands on her shoulders as he rested his head on top of hers. "So what do you think?"

"Logan this place is incredible, with the pool and the private beach, and that one huge room, with all that beautiful light."

"It'd make a great nursery, and then when the baby gets older it can be a play room. Did you see the huge unfinished space in the basement? I could make that my own space. We could also carve out a spot for you down there to use as a darkroom. Then there is the library/study think of all the books and stuff we can put up."

"Logan it's so expensive."

"It is but part of that is because it's a gated community, I need to know you and the baby are safe, with additional security your father will help me put in. I'll know you're safe here."

"It's your money Logan."

"This is our money. I already told you. If we're living together, I don't want you to feel you have to ask me for money. I'm putting funds in a joint account that you will have access to, as well as you'll be put on the credit cards. The rest of the money is going to work for us; so that when we are done with college we have enough to do whatever we want."

"I really like it. It's open and airy. It fits us. Logan this place is going to be so hard to clean."

"I thought of that. I was thinking we would have a housekeeper come in four times a week. She would help you keep the place clean, and prepare food for us. They would not be a live-in. If after the baby is born we want to increase her full time we'll do it. What do you think?"

"I love it, but why are you taking over the basement, why not that huge pool house?"

"What do you think about having you dad move in with us? He'd have his own space in the pool house, yet he'd be close enough to you and the baby. Back-up would probably love the private beach."

"You want my dad that close?"

"I like your Dad. He's a good father. He'll be a great grandfather. With him being in the pool house, we all have privacy so he won't hear anything he'd rather not hear. He'll be close enough to visit every day. You two aren't ready to be separated."

"He might say no, but lets do it. I just have a gut feeling about this house. It's close to Hearst and Neptune. Okay money bags lets buy this joint."

After haggling a bit on the price Logan and Veronica found themselves owners of a brand new house.

The next two weeks were frantic with them meeting with contractors to finish the basement; buying furniture for the house and moving themselves into it.

Keith had decided to take them up on their offer of the pool house. He and Logan had made an agreement between the two of them that Veronica had stayed out of.

The contractors had everything done in less then four weeks, her darkroom taking the most time since they had to install a sink.

Keith and Logan both accompanied her to the doctor's visit, where they all heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time.

When school started back up mid-January, Logan and Veronica had decided to take an extra class, to get as many as required classes that they both had to take, out of the way before the baby arrived.

It meant that out of the six classes they each took, they shared four of them. The easiest of which was the Art History course that met for six Saturdays at various museums around Neptune.

Veronica was sailing through the pregnancy, with little to no morning sickness. She had a tendency to get very tired in the early afternoon. So when she fell asleep, whoever was around covered her with a blanket and left her to sleep. They would wake her up for dinner after which Veronica always caught her second wind.

It was going so well the first time she and Logan butted heads, she was almost surprised.

"Veronica, I did not say you couldn't do the surveillance. I said you couldn't do it alone. Let Wallace or Weevil, or even I come along with you."

"I can take care of myself Logan!"

"Yes you can, but that is our baby growing inside you. You have to take extra precautions. That is a horrible neighborhood, you know your Dad would agree with me."

"I know, I'm not helpless."

"No you aren't, but honey you are a beautiful woman. You attract trouble like pollen attracts bees. I don't what I'd do if something happened to you or the baby."

"I suppose you and Wallace could do the surveillance this time. Breaking and entering when you're almost five months pregnant is probably not the best idea."

"You could have Mac and Dick over to dinner, give you and Mac some time to catch up. I just want to keep you and the baby as safe as possible. Please?"

"Okay, you're right. It isn't right to put the baby in danger in such a neighborhood, especially when I don't have to. I'll let you and Wallace do it."

Logan hugged her close to him. "Thank you Sugarpuss, I know what it's taking for you to let me have my way."

"I want it on record I don't like this."

"It's recorded in the minutes."

"I'll go call Mac."

"So you actually agreed to not go?"

"I know, it's so unlike me. Logan hates that I'm still working cases, and he hasn't asked me to stop. I hate to say this and if you tell him I said this I will deny it until my dying day. He's right. It isn't just me anymore. I have to be careful while I'm pregnant."

"Damn right you do." Dick said coming in from the kitchen with their drinks.

"Look at you all domestic. Mac has you almost completely housebroken."

"What can I say Ghostworld here likes me."

"Actually babe I only keep you around for the sex. You're just lucky you're good at it." Mac said as she tousled his newly grown back hair. "I like your hair like this."

"It was worth getting it shaved for you. Ronnie your plate's empty want anything else?"

"No I'm good Dick, why don't you go down stairs and play a video game so Mac and I can have some more girl talk." Veronica said with a slight wince.

Mac and Dick both caught it and exchanged a look.

Mac reached out to Veronica "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt a little cramping?"

"How little?"

"Just a little, the doctor said some cramping can be normal."

"Any spotting or bleeding?" Dick asked. When Veronica looked at him in amazement. He threw up his hands. "What, Mac and Logan made me read that pregnancy book."

"I'm fine but I think I'll go lay down for awhile." Veronica said as she stood up.

All of a sudden Dick's face went white. "Veronica you're bleeding."

Veronica looked down to see that blood had soaked through, her light gray maternity pants.

Dick took charge like he knew what he was doing. He tossed Mac his keys and told her to get the car started. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Veronica. He quickly picked her up in his arms and got her out to his truck.

Mac was in the backseat and He put Veronica in beside her.

"I'm losing the baby aren't I?" Veronica asked Mac quietly.

Mac just held on to her friend, "We'll see, we'll get you to the hospital and we'll see."

They truck raced off and made it to the hospital in record time. Dick came to a halt outside of the emergency room. He got out and took Veronica from Mac.

"Park the truck and then call everyone."

Dick turned and all but ran into the emergency room. "I need some help here."

"Sir if you could just sign in."

"You listen to me! I have a woman here almost five months pregnant with cramping and bleeding. I don't have time to friggin sign in. Get me a doctor now!"

All of a sudden an orderly took her out of his arms and the doctors started to work on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: What do we do now 3?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**: 4260  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: Completely AU. This is just me playing with the characters. When the unexpected happens, how do Logan and Veronica deal with it and the reactions of their family and friends. Some of this will be in flash back form.

**Spoilers**: Everything that we know of so far for Season 3  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. In this part I allude to a Dick/Mac incident. I'll be writing a separate one-shot fic for them. However due to the fact that it'll be pretty racy. It'll be up at my LJ

Logan burst into the emergency room and after spotting Mac and Dick in the chairs ran to them. "How is she?"

"They haven't told us anything Logan, as far as we know they're still working on her." Mac said as she clutched Dick's hand.

"What happened?"

"One minute we were talking, and the next minute Veronica winces, said she felt some cramping, she stood up and blood had soaked through her clothes. Man I swear we got her here as fast as we could." Dick said shakily.

"I know you did. Who knows what would have happened if she'd been alone."

A doctor in blood stained blue scrubs came in the area. "Is there someone here for Veronica Mars?"

Logan stood up, "I am, we live together."

"You want to follow me please?"

Logan nodded, when he came closer to the doctor he asked the question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. "Are Veronica and the baby okay?"

"Yes, so far they are both fine."

"What happened?"

"Veronica had what we call a threatened miscarriage, and it's exactly what it sounds like. We've examined her, the cervix is closed so for right now the danger has passed, it looks though like it tried to open. Whoever got her here saved your baby. Right now we have her under light sedation, we need her to move as little as possible for the next twenty four hours. We also want to keep her for a couple of days, to make sure the cervix doesn't open. The bleeding has stopped so that's a good sign. We'll do an ultrasound in the morning if they make through tonight. If she can make it through the next twenty four hours the prognosis is excellent. We've moved her into a private room and you can sit with her."

"We have some friends downstairs that will want to be here."

"I'll send them up, we're they the two that you were sitting with?"

"Yeah, can you let them know the baby's okay for now. They're the ones that brought her in."

"I'll tell them as I bring them up."

Logan sat down next to Veronica and took her hand in his. "Our baby is okay Veronica, do you hear me. The baby is fine. You rest, I'm here."

In less than an hour Veronica's room was packed with Wallace, Cliff, Weevil, Keith, Parker, Piz, Mac and Dick. The nurse tried to come in and toss them out, but they all refused to leave.

They settled in for a long uncomfortable night.

Veronica slowly opened her eyes as sun streamed into her window. She felt a weight on her hand and saw Logan sleeping on her hand. One of his hands was resting on her protruding belly silently protecting their child. She tried to slide her hand out from under Logan's head, but he woke at the slight movement.

"Hey you." Logan whispered.

"Hey, I see I drew a crowd."

"They were all worried about you and the baby. They told the nurse they wouldn't leave."

"How's the baby?"

"So far so good. You made it through the night, which is really promising. They're going to do an ultrasound this morning to make sure everything is okay. You're going to need to stay as quiet as you can, and they might want to keep you a few days to make sure nothing happens."

Wallace suddenly came awake; and seeing Veronica was awake came up by the bed. "Hey BFF you better tell my godson or goddaughter they aren't supposed to show up for the party this soon."

"I'll be sure to tell him or her that."

Everyone seemed to suddenly start waking up. They were gathered around the bed when the doctor came in.

"The night nurse wasn't kidding when she said you had some visitors last night. If you all will excuse us. I need to examine Veronica."

"I want Logan to stay."

"We'll be right outside honey."

"We'll go on a coffee run, Get the caffeine flowing." Piz said as he left the room. "We'll be back in a little while."

Everyone left the room stretching and groaning.

Fifteen minutes later the doctor finished his pelvic exam and had the ultrasound machine wheeled in.

"It looks good Veronica. Your cervix is completely closed, and the bleeding has stopped. In pain or cramping."

"No."

"All right lets take a look at junior." He said as he squirted gel on her abdomen and turned on the machine.

"How does it look?"

"Do you two want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." Veronica said straining to see the baby move.

"Well it looks like she is doing just fine."

"Really?"

"Here take a listen." The doctor turned a knob and the room filled with a loud whooshing sound. "Excellent heartbeat your little girl has."

"It is a girl?" Veronica asked.

"Yep, you can see her legs are open here here's the umbilical cord, and since right there would be the penis, since she doesn't have one, you two are having a girl."

Logan leaned up and captured Veronica's lips in a kiss. "You were right."

The nurse quickly wiped the gel off of Veronica and covered her with the gown.

"Veronica I'm going to have you stay the night. If we don't see any complications you should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you so much doctor."

"Thank whoever got you here. If you'd gotten here an hour later, I'd would probably be having a very different conversation with you. I'll check on you again this afternoon. Don't be brave, if you feel any cramping have me paged immediately."

"Thanks again doctor." Logan said with a weak smile.

The doctor gave them another smile and left them alone.

"I guess our baby girl really does have some guardian angels looking out for her."

"Yeah she does. I hope Wallace won't mind."

"Mind what?"

"Sharing godfather privileges with Dick. I know you wanted him to be godfather."

"You don't have to do that Veronica. I know your reasons for not liking him."

"He save our baby last night, Logan. If I'd been alone last night, we'd have lost her. I can't forget what he did, but in saving our daughter, I can forgive him for not saving me that night."

"If it's what you want to do. You don't have to."

"Dick is human and I realize a human can make some very bad judgments'. After what he did for Mac last spring and now this. He's not a bad guy, he just made some really bad decisions."

There was a knock on the door Keith stuck his head in, "Okay to come in?"

"Yeah Daddy, you're girls are fine."

"Girls? It's a girl?"

"You're going to have a granddaughter, the doctor says it looks really good."

"Oh honey, that is so great."

"The doctor is keeping me one more night, if everything goes smoothly, I'll be out tomorrow. Now since I know you'll only worry if you stay here. I want you to go home, eat, shower, and go to work. Come see me later tonight."

Keith kissed his daughters forehead. "I'll bring some Italian." He gave her a hug and then left.

Dick poked his head in, "Hi Ronnie. How mini-you doing?"

"She's okay, thanks to you. Come on in I want to talk to you for a minute. Logan, after Dick leaves I'm going to send everyone home. Go take a shower, and eat something. Than you can come back and bug us."

Logan got her non verbal communication. "Okay I'll be back in an hour and half. I'll bring the decorating books and the baby name books. We can start arguing what to name her."

"Okay."

"See you later Dick." Logan stood up and kissed her again. Logan gave her hand a final squeeze as he left the two of them alone.

Dick leaned against the wall, "I'm glad you and the munchkin are going to be okay."

Veronica took a deep breath before she spoke, "Dick you know why I don't like you."

"I was an ass to you in high school and I put in that room with Beaver at Shelley's."

"It's pretty much because of the last one. I know you didn't realize what Cassidy would do, but you left me there."

"I can't go back."

"I know. Did Logan tell you what the doctor said?"

"Not really, just that you and your little girl were going to be okay."

"The doctor told us, if I'd gotten here an hour later, I would have lost the baby. So you saved my daughters life."

"Good to know occasionally I can do something right."

"Dick I'm not going to be able to forget your part in my rape, but I figure the price of my daughter's life is worth more than my lost innocence. I know this is going to sound condescending, but while I can't forget, I can choose to forgive you, and that's what I'm doing."

"Veronica you don't have to do that?"

"Yeah I do, I want my daughter to know that people can make huge mistakes, but they are capable of making up those mistakes. To prove to you that I mean what I'm saying. I have a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"How would like to be a co-godfather with Wallace to the baby? I figure you're one extreme Wallace is another and Mac can balance the two of you out."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, and I'd like you to do one more thing for me."

"Name it."

"I want you to go to one of the survivor meetings Hearst holds. Men are welcome to be there. I want you to really listen to what is said, than I want you to imagine your goddaughter, or your own daughter having to speak at one of those meetings. If you can do that it's square between us."

"I can do that. It won't be easy to hear any of it, but I'll go. This does mean I get to spoil her right?"

"If you think you can out spoil, Wallace, my father, and Logan. I'm telling you right now, none of you better give this little girl a pony before I get one."

Dick gave her a salute "Yes ma'am matching ponies all around." Dick turned to leave the room and than changed his mind. "Veronica I promise you something."

"What's that?"

"If anyone treats that little girl like we treated you, I'll destroy them."

"Believe it or not that makes me feel better."

Veronica was sleeping when Logan came in loaded down with bags.

He put down the overnight bag he packed for her first. Then he placed the canvas bag on the floor and finally placed the plastic bag from Sac and Pak on the tray in front of her.

The rustling of the plastic woke her up.

"Hey what time is it?"

"It's around one. I called Dean O'Dell, he's letting your professors know that you're in the hospital and won't be in class for the rest of week. I'm going by tomorrow and getting any information you might need."

"Logan, I don't need to miss more school."

"You're right you don't but you don't need to push yourself either. Take a few days, you won't fall behind."

"Okay, so what did you bring me?"

"I brought the nursery designs, and the baby name books as promised. I also packed you an overnight bag with some necessities. But most importantly, I brought you some Ben and Jerry's."

"You are the best boyfriend ever. Ice cream is good for the baby right?"

"There is lots of calcium in it that's good for the baby. Before you dig into that though," Logan said as he picked up her bag he unzipped it and removed a dark blue shirt. "I thought you might like to wear something besides that hospital gown."

"Thank you, help me take this off and put it on?"

"You never have to ask me to help you take off your clothes." Logan said as he quickly helped her untie the hospital gown and slip on the top of his pajama set.

Veronica settled back into the bed and dug into the bag to get her Ben and Jerry's. After taking a huge mouthful and swallowing, she asked "So do we have any idea's for the nursery or names?"

"Since we know it's a girl and it might have worked for a boy too. How about an enchanted forest? We could get a mural painted on the walls of a forest with different animals and a castle. What do you think?"

"That could work, and then because it's a girl the crib could be a little more girly. You're not to go overboard. Plus if we change the nursery to a playroom when the baby get's older we won't have to repaint the walls."

"Then I will get started on that. My Mom had this one decorator that was good. I think I'll call him and see if he can recommend a muralist. So what about names, any preferences, any preferences?"

"I was thinking for a middle name Lynn would be nice, you know for your Mom."

"You wouldn't mind? I thought you might want Lillian, for Lilly."

"Well Duncan named his daughter Lilly. I think one Lilly in the world is fine for now."

"What about a first name?"

"I don't want anything Hollywood, like Suri, Apple, or Pilot Inspektor. I like unique names like Skylar but I don't want something that the kid won't ever be able to pronounce or get teased horribly for it."

"Veronica, there will always be someone who makes fun of someone's name."

"I know but we don't have to help do we. I mean seriously, Moon Unit, and Dweezil? What was Zappa thinking?"

"Okay you made your point unique is fine, making a statement is not. I know this is a touchy subject but what about your mom or even your Dad do you want to name the baby after them?"

"Honey I don't think Keith is a good name for a girl, and I don't want to name her after my mom."

"I was thinking about Keith middle name. What is it? Maybe we could feminize it. For example if his middle name was James we could make it Jamie."

"That's an idea or we could take the meaning and play with it. What do you think of Megan?"

"For Meg?"

Veronica nodded.

"Megan Lynn Echolls sounds nice."

"It doesn't flow right. Echolls is a hard two syllable name like Mars is one syllable. Since Lynn is one syllable maybe we should look at names with at least three syllables so it would be three, one, two."

"For example?"

"Isabelle is a good example."

"I like Isabelle."

"You only like it because the character is hot on Grey's Anatomy."

"She's not as hot as you."

"Nice save. You know what I was dreaming of when you came in?"

"No what?"

"Remember when we went looking for that guidebook for you, on the top floor, in that dark corner."

Logan's smile deepened as he remembered that particular make-up make- out session. "I'll be dead twenty years before I forget that night."

"Me too, but we aren't going to go there. Because we can't follow through anytime soon."

"How long?"

"I asked one of the nurses, and she said it could be as little as two weeks or as long as the rest of the pregnancy."

"Is this a test?"

"Logan, since we started having sex the longest we've been together and not had sex is two weeks. We're talking about not having sex for another twenty-six to twenty-eight weeks!"

"If it means a healthy baby I can go without. But I'll tell you this much if we have over twenty weeks, you and I will be going away for a weekend so we can catch up. One more thing, I know how you are about me buying you expensive presents."

"I don't want them."

"I think the birth qualifies as a special occasion, and I should be able to give you a really expensive gift."

"You already have something in mind don't you?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but if it's too flashy I'll only wear it on special occasions."

"I think you'll wear this more often."

"You think you're so smug, would you just start writing down names?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Logan?"

"Yes, Sugarpuss?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Logan leaned over and kissed her gently, "You're welcome."

Keith walked into Veronica's room to see her and Logan arguing.

"We're not giving our daughter the same name as that uptight pretentious witch."

"I was thinking we would be naming her after the movie, Audrey Hepburn or Julia Ormand."

"I just can't Logan. I think of that name and all I see is Sabrina Fuller and her letch of a father."

"Okay Sabrina is off the list. What about Juliet?"

"Juliet Lynn Echolls? I don't know isn't there a law as to how many l's we can put in our child's name?"

"It would definitely be a mouthful," Keith said speaking up for the first time.

Veronica spotted the huge takeout bag. "Oh please tell me that's Luigi's manicotti?"

"Yes it is. I hope lasagna is okay for us Logan?"

"It's fine. The doctor said this one could definitely come home tomorrow. And IF she takes it easy for the rest of the week, he'll clear to go back to classes on Monday."

"Are you sure you aren't rushing it honey?"

"Are you kidding Dad? I'll be lucky if this one will let me out of bed to go to the bathroom."

Logan and Keith exchanged a glance and said nothing.

Keith arranged the take out between the three of them, and after they had started eating asked. "So you two are arguing about names already?"

"Yes and no. It helps that we know it's a girl and Veronica has generously offered the baby's middle name as Lynn for my Mom, and since the baby's last name will be Echolls, we're now trying to narrow down a first name that doesn't have bad memories for either of us."

"How about Samantha?"

"I like Samantha, we'll put it on the list."

"What about you Dad any suggestions?"

"Well I know it has an l in it but how about Natalie, Miranda or even Jennifer?"

"Add to the list Logan."

"You got it." Logan said scribbling them down. "Hey how about Cordelia?"

"Cordelia?" Veronica asked sweetly.

"Yeah Cordelia, why are you looking at me like that? It's a cute name."

Keith had the undeniable urge to run away to keep from watching what was about to happen.

"You would like me to name our daughter, our baby girl, after a character that bears an amazing resemblance to your late, ex-playmate? Why don't we just name her Kendall, no that wasn't her real name, her real name was Priscilla."

"Veronica calm down."

"On that note I'm going to go get something I forgot in the car. I'll be back later, maybe." Keith made a hasty exit.

Logan looked at Veronica and realized he needed to do some very fast as-kissing. He was about to say something when he heard it.

A sniffle.

A closer look at Veronica showed her eyes filled with unshed tears. He quickly moved the remnants of dinner and climbed up beside her on the bed. Veronica buried her head in his chest and started sobbing.

"Baby what's wrong? Veronica if you don't like the name we won't use it. I wasn't thinking about Kendall, I was just thinking it wasn't a common name."

Veronica stopped sobbing suddenly and looked up at him, her face still wet from the tears. "So you weren't just throwing her back in my face?"

Logan cuddled her closer, "Baby I swear I wasn't doing that. How in the hell can I think about another woman? I have you, and trust me you are two handfuls and then some."

"She was prettier than me, all long hair, teeth, big boobs and long legs. She certainly held your interest."

"What she held was my libido. She was not prettier than you."

"I notice you're not denying the rest of it?"

"Veronica, you know there have been other women. Lying about what happened or what possibly attracted me to them, would only make you doubt me."

Veronica mumbled something unintelligible into his chest.

"What did you say?"

"She was probably better than me."

"At what? Sex? Kendall knew more positions than the Kama Sutra, and yeah I always got off, but baby I don't know how to begin to tell you that it's different with you without sounding like some clichéd romance novel hero. Do you remember what I said when I was jealous of you and Duncan sleeping together?"

"You said 'FYI if the cuddling was the best part he didn't do it right.'"

"I still say I'm right about that, but I also never knew how much fun it was just being with someone. Don't get me wrong if we could physically do it; I'd love to be having sex with you 24/7. I just never thought sleeping next to someone could feel so good, not without the sex. Being there for you and knowing you're there if I need you just makes everything that happens between us so much better than what I ever had with anyone else."

"You are so the girl in this relationship."

"To a certain extent probably, so will I survive our first pregnancy induced mood swing?"

"I don't know if it was all the baby. Logan, You had a tendency to go for some pretty overt women and I'm nothing like that. I guess it part of the reason I'm so scared sometimes."

"What are you scared of?"

"That I'll tell you I love you and right after that you're going to realize you're bored because the chase is over."

"Veronica you never bore me. The only reason I left was because I couldn't be with someone who wouldn't let herself trust me. Then you let me in, and it was worth more than my Black Amex card."

"But we broke up again."

"Veronica we're barely out of high school. We both have more baggage than an international airport. We decided we needed a break, not because it was bad, but because we needed to make sure the one we really wanted was each other. Halloween meant more to me than you'll ever know."

"Because of the baby?"

"No, because it was one of the very few times you took the initiative and came after me. Let me tell you that was one hell of a turn on. I don't have a checklist in my head; I don't compare you to anyone in the past."

"I can't completely say the same. I don't compare your performance to Duncan; not consciously at least. It's hard when there's only been two, technically three. How you treat me is so different from Duncan. You aren't afraid to fight with me, you don't make me feel like I have to be someone I'm not for you to be here. Maybe we're finally growing up."

"Just in time to raise our daughter."

"You aren't disappointed it's a girl? I wouldn't think less of you if you'd wanted a son."

"I wanted the baby to be a girl. I want the chance to be the kind of father you have."

"You are full of-," Veronica stopped talking suddenly and touched her belly.

"Veronica is something wrong? Do I need to call the doctor?"

"No, it's the baby. I just felt her move. They weren't kidding when they said it's like feeling butterfly wings."

"I wish I could feel it too."

"Give me your hand." Veronica said as she took his hand and splayed it across her belly under hers. "Talk to her."

"And say what? How I'm never letting her near a guy like me ever?"

"She moved again. She's going to be okay."

Logan wrapped his arm tighter around Veronica, leaving his hand splayed protectively over her belly. Veronica snuggled into him and let her hand rest over his. She knew in that moment no matter what happened between her and Logan in the future, this child would never be put in the middle or made to suffer for her parents mistakes. They would be mature enough to put this little girl first.

When Keith came back into the room twenty minutes later, he saw the two of them with their arms wrapped around each other and their unborn child.

It was then he realized that his little girl now had a family of her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: What do we do now 4/?  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**: 4150  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: Completely AU. This is just me playing with the characters. When the unexpected happens, how do Logan and Veronica deal with it and the reactions of their family and friends. Some of this will be in flash back form.

**Spoilers**: Everything that we know of so far for Season 3  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe. Last chapter I alluded to something happening between Dick and Mac. This will be a one shot I'll be writing. I may or may not have it here on it may be at my LJ I got that baby name meanings from There is one more chapter left in this.

"Logan put me down!"

"Nothing doing, you are going right to the sofa and putting your feet up." Logan said as he carried Veronica inside. "Little Petunia wants Mommy to rest."

"Stop calling her that, her name is not Petunia. We haven't agreed on a name yet." Veronica said scowling at him.

"What do you want him to call the baby Vee? We can't exactly call her it anymore." Weevil said as he followed them in carrying Veronica's bag.

"Yeah Ronnie we have to call the kid something. Hey how about spud or sprout?" Dick said as he carried in an enormous stuffed bear.

"No sprout, no spud, and no mini-vee." Veronica said from her spot on the couch. "Dick don't put that bear in the nursery yet, we'll leave him down here until we get it decorated."

"Okay Ronnie." Dick said as he placed the bear on one of the chairs at the dining room table.

"That thing is a monstrosity; it's as big as me."

"Just asserting my rights as one of her godfathers; Logan is anything else in the car?"

"No, we're good."

"Mr. Logan is that you?"

"Yes, it's us Mrs. Navarro."

"Mijo, come help me in the kitchen por favor."

"Coming abuelita."

"Logan, you hired Mrs. Navarro? She's been ill she can't take care of this place."

"When Weevil told her what happened, she insisted on wanting to come back to work. I had Weevil take her to one of the best internists in the state. He found out the problem with her health was some of her medications we're reacting badly to each other. She insisted she wanted to work for us. I agreed but only if she came on just as a cook-slash-housekeeper. She'll be in charge of any help we have and she'll only be here a few days a week. She needs the money and I would feel better knowing someone is here with you."

"Okay. Something smells really good."

"She's been cooking all day. She also doesn't have to take the bus to get here. Weevil drops her off on his way to work and picks her up on his way home. Mac is picking up everything from your professors and should be here in a little while so you can start work on anything you missed. However you're not to push yourself, if you're tired you rest and if you have any pain you let us know immediately."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Making sure the designer doesn't bother you when he comes in and starts taking measurements for the nursery. He'll be leaving furniture books for us to pick what we want. Mac is also picking up my stuff from my professors so you and I can spend the rest of the week together doing homework, relaxing and arguing about what we're going to name this little girl."

"Nothing else?"

"Your Dad suggested that we might want to put together a press release announcing that we're having a child, cutting off any paparazzi invading our lives."

"Did you already tell Trina?"

"I thought you might like to do that with me. She's mellowed somewhat, and she's actually doing some good theatre stuff in New York."

"You realize that the media is going to make this baby a production like they did for Brad and Angelina and Tom and Katie."

"They'll call this the LoVe child."

"Love child? Isn't that just a little sixties era?"

"No, it's the first two letters of each of our names. Lo from Logan and Ve from Veronica equals L-o-V-e. We don't have to do it right now, but if we make the announcement and agree to allow one specific magazine to have the first official pictures, we could be in control. They'll pay us a lot of money. I thought that maybe we could set up a foundation of some kind. Something for women that could help them if they find themselves in Meg's condition or in a situation like my Mom was in. All the money could go into setting up the foundation. We could then hire your Dad and Cliff to help us get started. What do you think?"

"Anything is better than being followed around by photographers? I'll do some research on setting up a foundation, maybe Mac can help me. I agree if the media finds out I'm pregnant with Aaron Echolls grandchild they will be camped outside our doorstep and I don't want that. I hate losing our privacy, but if we're going to lose it at least it'll be on our terms."

"That's my girl. I'll have cliff work with Aaron's old agent and see what they can come up with. I missed that smell of food cooking. It smells like she's making her burritos. Hungry?"

"Starved."

"Let's get you and my little Petunia something to eat."

"Her name is NOT Petunia."

"Okay everybody that's it for today. See you on Monday. Miss Mars if you could stay for a moment."

Veronica really didn't like the sound of that. This professor already made her fight for every good grade she got.

Once the room cleared out the professor came over to stand by Veronica's desk.

"How are you doing Veronica?"

Veronica forced herself to smile at the ingratiating tone. "I'm doing just fine. Was there a particular reason you were asking Professor Kline?"

"I just thought I would offer you the opportunity to take an incomplete in the class. With you being pregnant it must be getting difficult to juggle your classes, and I understand you're on a work/study program here at school."

"Professor Kline, I haven't turned in a single assignment late, not even the one that was due the day I came back to class after being in the hospital for a week. I haven't asked for any special consideration from any of my professors. Why would I take an incomplete in your class?"

"Well with the baby coming soon, I assumed you'd be missing some classes once the baby is born meaning you would fall behind."

"I'm not due to give birth until July 23rd. Classes are over the beginning of June. I'm in no danger of missing any class time because of the baby."

"Oh."

"Professor Kline is the real problem, that you're uncomfortable with a pregnant woman in your class?"

"Not at all."

"I didn't think so."

"Veronica? Are you in here? Hi Professor. You ready to go babe?"

"Absolutely."

"Let me carry that for you." Logan said as he took her messenger bag.

"See you on Monday Professor Kline."

"See you then Veronica."

Logan put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't scream until we're through those double doors."

"That woman gets on my last nerve. If I didn't need this class I would drop it, just to get the hell away from her."

"C'mon let's get you something to eat so you can relax for a while before you have to go to work."

"I don't want anything from the commissary."

"I didn't think you would. I thought you might like some company for lunch so Wallace and Mac are joining us, for pizza."

"You got me Cho's pizza?"

"I got one just for you. I ordered a small vegan special for Mac, and Wallace and I are splitting a large garbage."

"The garbage has everything on it but the kitchen sink."

"I know which is why we like it. You look extra tired today are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"I'm okay that professor just really pissed me off, she acted like I was going to give birth any second and ask her to deliver the baby. I'm fat." Veronica started sniffling.

Logan knew what was coming so he quickly got her to the commissary and to the table where Wallace and Mac were guarding the pizza. "Baby you aren't fat, come and sit down, let's put your feet up."

Veronica pouted, "I am so fat."

"Honey you're petite, you know the doctor said you would probably look more pregnant than you actually are. At your last appointment he said everything was going beautifully didn't he?"

"Yes, I'm going to run a check on that Professor she's fishy and she pissed me off."

"That's sounds like a good idea babe. Do you want some pizza now?"

Veronica looked at him suspiciously, "All right."

"How are you and little Petunia doing, Vee?" Wallace asked as he took a mouthful of pizza.

"Wallace!"

"Wallace leave her alone, the baby is not going to be called Petunia. Hey Veronica, I was hoping you'd be up for a little shopping this weekend." Mac said with a slight shove at Wallace.

"I don't have anything planned. What's going on?"

"I have been asked to come by this corporation to see if I'll come work for them after I graduate. Dick's coming with me. He wants me to get a really nice outfit for it."

"I'd love to go shopping with you."

"Veronica while you and make are out maybe you should get some new clothes too."

"Why?"

"Because you're primarily wearing my clothes, and while I love that you've commandeered my clothing, honey it swallows you up. I figured since you were shopping you might try that one maternity shop you were interested in looking at."

"You do think I'm fat!"

"Veronica I think you're almost six months pregnant, you haven't been able to fit into ninety percent of your wardrobe since you got out of the hospital. I want you to have some comfortable clothes that are actually for you and the baby. This shop specializes in petite maternity clothes with out all the flowers, and bears and things that you don't want."

"I'll think about it. So Wallace did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah, I have the list right here."

"Mac are you ready?"

"All set up."

Logan was confused watching the three of them talking. "Set up for what?"

"Names honey, for the baby. Mac is putting all the names we like in a file so we have it at our fingertips. Much easier to go through them. Now that the nursery is done we have to have a name ready for her, before she starts thinking her name is Petunia."

Logan threw up his hands in mock surrender, "Whatever you wqant. I have resigned myself to being ordered about by two tiny blondes. What names do we have so far?"

"Jennifer, Natalia, Samantha, Miranda, Isabella, Anastasia, Anika, Danielle, Delaney, Eleanor, Elizabeth, Gabrielle, Heather, Jessamyn, Margaret or Megan, Rhiannon, and Shannon." Mac said as she read off the list.

"Logan what do you think of Cheyenne or Jasmina?"

"They are pretty, I thought of one but it might be too unique. How about Amethyst? We could call her Amy."

"Mac add it to the list. Wallace what about you? Any suggestions?"

"There's Olivia, Cecelia or Tatianna. Since you like the longer names." Wallace answered between bites of pizza.

Mac typed them in as well, "Hey how about Courtney or Julianna? You guys are collecting a lot of names that end in a."

Veronica answered after she swallowed, "Well with Lynn being the middle name and Echolls as a last name, a longer first name makes sense."

"So if we add all of them together, how many names do we have?" Logan asked.

"Twenty-six. How are you going to narrow them down?" Mac asked.

"Well I thought now that we have the names we like, maybe we should eliminates them based on what they mean." Veronica offered.

Wallace took adrink and then looked at his watch. "Sorry guys I have to meet with one of my professors. Superfly I'll come over for dinner one night this week okay?"

"Sure BFF, hopefully by then we'll have the name situation whittled down."

"Here guys I found a website that should help you with the meanings. You look at them while I eat."

"So what do we have Veronica?"

"You want to go through them one by one or all at once."

"Lets do it all at once."

"In that case we start with Anastasia, it means resurrection, Anika gracious merciful, Amethyst doesn't have one. Cecelia means blind, Cheyenne unintelligible speakers, Courtney from Courtenay in France, Danielle God is my judge, Delaney is from the alder grove. Than we have Eleanor also of uncertain meaning, Elizabeth and Isabella means god is my oath, Gabrielle god is my strength, Heather for the flower heather, Jasmina and Jesamyn both mean Jasmine. Jennifer means fair phantom, Julianna downy, Margaret and Megan mean Pearl. Miranda is admirable or beautiful, Natalia is born on Christmas day. Rhiannon is great queen, Samanthais an invented name, Shannon old, Olivia Elf army, Tatianna is fairy queen."

Oh yeah that narrows it way down." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"You know I think we have to take away Anastasia, Anika, Ameythst, and Olivia."

"Why?"

"Because if we use those names the baby initials will be either A-L-E or O-L-E. I don't think the baby needs that kind of pressure."

Logan shot Mac a look who was trying not to laugh out loud. "Mac stop it. Veronica has a point, we'll take them out of the running. Veronica I have to say I'm not that crazy about the C names."

"None of them really speak to me either. I like Delaney better than Danielle, and Jessamyn better all the other J names. Mac do you have any favorites?"

"Considering my first name is Cindy, I like Rhiannon and Tatianna. I think they sound really good with Echolls."

Logan exchanged a glance with Veronica. "I agree with her, Veronica they do sound good, and the meanings of the names are great."

"Okay we'll keep both of them. What are we up to?"

"We're at the E's Eleanor or Elizabeth, and Isabella means the same as Elizabeth."

"I like Elizabeth but they'll call her Liz and I'm losing interest in Isabella."

"I still like Eleanor."

"Okay let's keep it in far reserve."

"Agreed, So we're at Gabrielle, Heather, Margaret or Megan."

"Let's keep Megan and Gabrielle."

"Okay, Mac are we boring you yet?" Logan asked.

"It's funny watching you two weigh names like people in a huge business negotiation."

"Well we don't want her to hate us for the name she's stuck with do we?" Veronica asked.

Mac was about to say something when her phone rang with the distinctive song of _I'm too sexy_. Veronica had to hide a snort. Mac stuck out her tongue at her as she answered. " Hi Dick."

"Dude where are you?" Veronica and Logan heard Dick's voice through the phone.

"I told you I was having lunch with Logan and Veronica." Mac said rolling her eyes. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when a single deep pink rose appeared in front of her.

"I know, I just thought I should ask." Dick said as he handed her the rose and dropped a kiss on her lips. He shut his phone and asked. "Any pizza left for me?"

Logan shoved the rest of pizza toward him.

"So what are you three talking about?" Dick asked as he took a bite of the pizza.

"We're trying to decide on baby names, right now we're at Miranda, Natalia, Samantha and Shannon" Veronica said as she read off of the screen.

"Dude you don't want Miranda or Samantha."

"Why not" Logan asked.

"Dude those were two of the women on that show about sex and the city."

"Logan he's right."

'So we'll take those two off. If we leave Shannon and Natalia. The names we have left are Delaney, Eleanor, Gabrielle, Jessamyn, Megan, Rhiannon and Tatianna. So we are down from twenty six to nine. That's not bad work for a lunch hour."

"You two going to decide this now?" Dick asked as he finished off the last of the pizza.

"No, I'm taking Veronica home for some rest."

"In that case I want to rest with Mac."

Mac slapped Dick upside the head. "Do you think you could be a little less obvious about wanting to have sex with me?"

"I said rest not sex."

"Like they don't know what you are talking about."

"On that note Logan and I are going home. Mac you'll send the file to me, so we can finish making our decision?"

"Sure I'll do it right before I kill this one."

"Logan let's go home before we end up being witness's to either a murder or some very public sex."

"Veronica where are you?" Logan called as he shut the door with his foot, his hands being weighed down with all the bags of take out.

"I'm in the nursery."

Logan put all the food on the dining room table and made his way to the nursery. He found Veronica in their folding the tiny clothes. At almost eight months pregnant Veronica looked as if she had swallowed a beach ball, not that Logan would ever admit such a thing out loud. "Is this that nesting thing I've read about?"

"Must be I've had this unrelenting urge to clean and get everything ready. Did you pick up the grades?"

"Yep I left them on the table with out dinner." Logan said as he came up behind her and caressed her belly he was rewarded by an immediate kick. "I think she's inherited our impatient nature."

"I think so too. You know I think she's going to come sooner than her due date."

"What makes you say that?"

"Not sure, but something tells me this baby is not going to wait until July to be born, she's to anxious to meet her daddy."

"See she's already a Daddy's girl. Aren't you sweetheart. You're Daddy's girl aren't you?" Logan said as he kneeled down to speak to Veronica's belly.

The baby answered with another kick.

Veronica shook her head in resignation, "This little girl is going to be the most spoiled child in all of Neptune. Between you, my dad, Wallace, Dick and Weevil, there will be nothing this child wants that she won't get."

"You're right, but I promise she won't get a pony before you do. I'm just glad you won't be out and about, I wouldn't put it past you to go into labor during rush hour or some midnight stakeout."

"Hey! I haven't been on stakeout in months. And you were with me on the last one. C'mon I'm hungry. You got me some manicotti?"

"Yes I got you manicotti, and plenty of it." Logan got up and taking her hand walked with her to the dining room.

"So after dinner, what are my chances of getting lucky?"

"You play your cards right you might get lucky during dinner"

"One more push Veronica."

"You told me that an hour ago. Logan! I'm going to castrate you when this is over."

""Baby you have to push, let's have our daughter and then talk about castration." Logan said grabbing Veronica's hand. "I love you Veronica, we've been waiting months let's bring her into the world."

"Aggh. God almighty I hate you right now." Veronica screamed as she attempted to crush Logan's hand giving a final push."

"And here she is." The doctor said as a faint cry filled the room. She put the baby with all her messiness on Veronica's belly.

"Oh Logan look what we made. She's gorgeous, and she already has your hair." Veronica said as she reached toward the baby with the hand that Logan wasn't holding. Her daughter stared back at her with huge eyes. 

"Dad do you want to cut the cord so we can get her cleaned up?"

Logan let go of Veronica's hand as her took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord where the doctor told him to. After he cut it he stroked a finger down the side of her face. "Hey, Princess, you are going to be so spoiled."

The baby seemingly quirked her eyebrows at that as if to say "Of course I am."

"Veronica while they clean her up, let's get you finished so you can go show her off. Dad, why don't you go tell everyone in the waiting room the good news while we finish with Veronica."

"Logan go tell everyone, I'll meet you back in my room with our daughter."

Logan left the room with a final kiss to Veronica, and ran to the waiting room, where everyone was waiting. "Baby girl Echolls has arrived with ten fingers, and toes, and I can say with absolutely no bias that she is as beautiful as her mother."

"Logan how's Veronica?" Keith asked a bit nervously.

"She sailed through it and only threatened to murder me twice and castrate me once. The doctor's are finishing up with her and cleaning up the baby. We should be able to go see them in about a half an hour. I need to go get some flowers."

"You might want to change first Dude. Bloody scrubs are not the way to go into a store." Dick said as he gestured to what Logan was wearing.

Logan looked down at himself and gave a grin. "I'll go change and meet all of you in her room. It's suite 700."

"That baby is already getting suite?" Wallace asked with a shake of his head.

Keith actually answered Wallace. "It's a birthing suite, so that Veronca and the baby have privacy. Veronica wants the baby to stay with her. There is also a bed in there for Logan to sleep in."

Dick came over and gave Logan a quick hug. "Congrats dude. It looks like you won't have to buy Ronnie a different mommy gift. The baby made it until July after all."

"I have to go to the house and get it." Logan said slightly panicked.

"Logan you go get the gift for Veronica. Dick and I can handle the flowers. Go ahead and go, we'll see you back here in a few minutes."

When Logan opened the door to the suite, he was met with a riot of colors. There were flowers all over the suite.

"Hey Dude! Look I'm holding my goddaughter." Dick said with a smile spread from ear to ear. "I think she likes me."

Logan couldn't believe how carefully Dick was holding the baby. Of course the fact that Mac, Keith and Veronica were right there to snatch the baby back was even funnier.

"Dick that's enough it's time for her, Daddy and I to bond."

"You got it Ronnie, here she is." Dick carefully handed the baby back to her.

"All right honey we'll come back and see you tomorrow." Keith said as he kissed Veronica on the cheek and gave the baby a kiss to the forehead. He ushered everyone out so that Logan and Veronica were alone with the baby.

Logan put the huge vase of baby pink roses on a empty surface.

"They are beautiful. Do you want hold your daughter?"

Logan gave her a grin and then came over ro the bed. "I'll trade you. The bag for the baby."

"My mommy gift?" Veronica said as she put the baby in his arms. She looked so tiny in his large hands.

"Of course. I told Mommy I was going to get her something expensive for having you. I think Mommy deserves something very special for having to go through labor."

Veronica began to tear into the bag and thean the box. "So do we still want to use the name we picked."

"I still like it. Do you still like it or do you want to change it."

"No I like- Logan it's beautiful." Veronica said as she opened the black velvet box and saw the ruby heart necklace and matching earrings.

"Well since we had a July baby, I thought ruby would be appropriate." Logan said as he came back to sit on the bed beside her.

Veronica fastened the necklace around her neck and rested her head on Logan's shoulder. She put her hand on the baby. "We're going to do right by you baby."

Logan agreed, "That's right Rhiannon Lynn Echolls, we are going to do right by you."


	5. Epilogue

**Title**: What do we do now 5  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**: 1305  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: Completely AU. This is just me playing with the characters. When the unexpected happens, how do Logan and Veronica deal with it and the reactions of their family and friends. Some of this will be in flash back form.

**Spoilers**: Everything that we know of so far for Season 3  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe.

"I can't see Gampy." Rhiannon complained jumping up and down.

"Sweetheart there is nothing to see yet. We have to find our seats."

"Come on Rhia, why don't we give you the best seat in the house." Charlie said as he took hold of Rhiannon by the waist and plopped her on his shoulders.

'Tanks Uncle Tarlie. I see Gammy. Gammy! I see Auntie Tweena and Uncle Evil, and Uncle Darry. Go dat way Uncle Tarlie."

"Yes your majesty. Does anyone actually say no to this kid?" Charlie asked Keith as they headed in the direction Rhiannon had pointed.

Keith sighed and shook his head. "Unfortuntely, she has inherited her persuasive powers from both her parents."

"Aunt Tweena, Uncle Evil, Mommy and Daddy gadating."

Trina smiled as she saw her niece waving frantically. "Hello sweetheart, how's my favorite niece?"

"I your only niece. Uncle Evil piggy back ride? Pweese?"

"Sure Dulcita. Come here and give your Uncle Charlie a rest."

"Uncle Evil I want Mommy and Daddy." Rhiannon said her big brown eyes started to fill with tears.

"Sweetie, Remember we talked about this. Mommy and Dady are graduating they have to sit with their class and get their diplomas. Then they will come see you."

"But what if I get lost? I do that sometimes."

"Yes I know, to your parents ever loving horror. That's why you're going to sit with us and then what happens when you hear their names called."

"I get clap and yell weally loud. Do I get to yell for Uncle Wally, and Uncle Dick, and Auntie Mac?"

"You can yell for all of them. No remember you have to hold on to one of our hands."

"I gonna hold on to Uncle Evil's."

"Why is that?"

"Because Daddy wants to know his tentions to Auntie Tweena. Uncle Evil why you turn all red? Don't you like Auntie Tweena?" Rhiannon said as she put her hands on his face. She then said in a not so hushed whisper, "I know she like you. I heard her telling Mommy that you were da best she ever had. What dat mean?"

Trina her face going scarlet interrupted, "Your Mommy and Daddy will tell you later. Let's go find our seats. You can tell me all about your birthday party we're having in a few days."

"Oh-tay! Let's go see my Mommy and Daddy! Now!"

Two hours later Rhiannon was still jumping up and down and clapping her little hands. "Dey did it!"

'You're just a one man pep squad aren't you chica?" Weeil asked her.

"I not a man, Uncle Evil."

"Where's my girl?" Logan voice could be heard over the noise of the crowd.

Rhiannon immediately began jumping up and down and after dropping Keith's hand sped toward her father's voice. "Here I am My Daddy!"

Keith rolled his eyes and took after her the rest of them at his heels.

They caught up to Rhiannon in her father's arms a few seconds later.

"Rhiannon Lynn Echolls, what have you been told about running off?" Keith asked sternly.

Rhiannon let Logan's mortarboard fall over her face. "I sorry Gampy, but I heard Daddy and I wanted my Daddy."

Logan took the mortarboard off his little pixie's head, her blond hair blowing in the wind. "Did you run away from your grandfather?"

"Not zactly."

"Is this what Veronica was like?"

"Oh yeah." Keith confirmed with a nod.

"Rhiannon what have you been told about running into a crowd of people?"

"I not sposed to do it. I torry Daddy I not do it no more. You still love me?"

Logan felt his heart melt, "Rhiannon we don't get mad at you because of this because we don't love you. Honey it's too easy for someone to take you away from me and your Mommy. We love you and want to protect you from bad things as much as we can. You can't just run off."

Rhiannon threw her tiny arms around Logan's neck. "I sorry Daddy. I weally weally try not to."

"I know you do baby girl. C'mon let's go find Mommy. She has a surprise for you."

"Weally? I love surpwises Daddy. Ohh! Daddy there she is! Mommy!"

Veronica came running up and held out her arms, as Rhiannon leaped out of Logan's arms and into Veronica's,

"How's my sweetheart?"

"I taw you Mommy get your ploma."

"Well everyone heard you clapping for me and your Daddy and your uncles Wallce and Dick and Auntie Mac."

"Get over here little girl." Keith said with a growl.

Veronica stepped over with Rhiannon still in her arms, and walked into her father's arms. "I did it Dad."

Keith looked at his daughter holding her little girl in his arms. "You certainly did sweetie."

"I got the bestest Mommy, in the whole world Gampy."

"You certainly do sweetheart. Veronica, you and Logan get together for a picture with Rhiannon." Keith gestured them together. Rhiannon slung her other arm around her fathers neck and smiled with the biggest grin known to man.

It didn't take long for everyone to join them.

An hour later Rhiannon was half asleep on her fathers shoulder, as they said good-bye to their friends after promising to get together for a big barbecue at Logan and Veronica's on Sunday.

Veronica turned and saw two of the most important people in her world watching her. She came up tp Logan and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Logan asked as they started walking toward his Range Rover

"That was me saying how proud I am of you."

"I'm proud of you too. Everyone doubted we'd be able to have her and still graduate on time. We did it."

"Yes we did. She's asleep?"

"Uh-huh."

"No I not." Rhiannon piped up sleepily.

"I think Daddy and I need to get you home for your nap."

"Daddy you had a supwise for me."

"How would you like to be a flower girl?"

"Weally, who getting mawwied?"

"Well your Daddy and I thought we'd get married in a couple of months on the beach. What do you think?"

"Anyting gonna change for me?"

"No, princess you get to wear a pretty dress, eat cake, and dance at the party." Logan said. "But after Mommy and I get married, maybe we can work on that little brother you've been wanting."

"My very own baby brother. Tank you Daddy, tank you Mommy. Can I have a sister too?"

Veronica rolled her eyes as they got to the Rover and Logan unlocked the door so he could put Rhiannon in her carseat. "We'll see what Daddy and I can come up with." She said as she got in the car.

Logan climbed in beside her and after fastening his seatbelt checked on Rhiannon, and nudged Veronica. "She's already out."

"She get's that from you."

"Veronica you know I'm happy with Rhiannon, if you don't want anymore children we don't have to have them."

"I think I'd like a couple of more. I'm a better mom than I ever thought I would be. And Rhiannon has done nothing but bring out the best in you. You are a wonderful father. After the wedding I think I'll let you talk me into."

"Well I am pretty persuasive."

The End


End file.
